Sad Tales of the Forgotten
by Bakura's-angel
Summary: Kagome watched in silence and wondered what Inuyasha was thinking. Inuyasha stared up at the sky and Whispered softly “Kikyo…” Kagome’s heart sank. As if the wind had carried the name into the air Kagome heard it repeating in her mind.
1. Meeting of new

Sad tales of the forgotten...

It was early morning as the sun rose slowly over the tall mountains. Kagome, Shippo and Sango were sleeping peacefully upon the green grass as Miroku leaned against a tree in deep thought. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. Then as the sun's golden rays touched her eyes Kagome sat up gave a soft yawn and stretched her arms high in the air. "Oh good morning Miroku." Kagome said with a sleepy smile as she peered in his direction. Miroku gave her a smile and said good morning as well. Then Sango and Shippo began to wake. They both yawned a bit and stretched. Kagome looked at both Sango and Shippo and greeted they with a friendly good morning. Sango rubbed hers eyes and said, "huh...oh ...good morning Kagome." Shippo gave kagome a smile and said, "I'm hungry kagome do u have anything in your back pack?" Kagome smiled and said, "yes shippo I'll make us all some ramen for breakfast." "That reminds me, where is inyuasha miroku?" Miroku removed his gaze from Sango and replied, " Inuyasha? ...I don't know where he went." "He just left without saying a word, but I'm sure when he smells that ramen he will come running."

Kagome took out a small pot, a stirring spoon and a couple packs of ramen. She slowly stood up and walked towards the lake to fetch some water and to wash her face. Sango also stood up and followed Kagome to the lake. Kagome and Sango finally got there and they both sat down at the river's edge. Kagome placed her hands in the cool running lake water and scooped up a hand full of water. She then splashed the water on to her face. Sango did the same thing and took out a towel from her pocket to wipe her face. Kagome took out a small purple towel from her pocket and wiped her face with it. Then she dipped the pot into the water and let the water flow freely into the pot. Sango then stood up and said, "I'll see u back at camp Kagome." Kagome while holding the pot said, "Okay Sango I'll be right there." With that said Sango slowly walked backed to the camp leavening Kagome alone. The morning air was a bit chilly as the lake water slowly moved into the small pot. The trees of the forest were so green and tall. The scene was so beautiful and peaceful. Kagome was about to take the pot full of water back to camp when she noticed Inuyasha sitting on a tree branch near by. She placed the pot down upon the ground and hid behind a tree next to Inuyasha so he wouldn't know she was there.

Inuyasha had a strange essence of sadness and pain in his eyes golden eyes, one of pure sorrow. Inuyasha was clearly thinking of something or someone, but who could possibly make him this sad? Kagome watched in silence and wondered what Inuyasha was thinking. Inuyasha Stared up at the sky and Whispered softly "Kikyo..." Kagome's heart sank. As if the wind had carried the name into the air Kagome heard it repeating in her mind. Kagome placed her hands on her heart; she knew that Inuyasha still loved Kikyo she just didn't want to believe it. Inuyasha continued to look at the blue sky and said in a soft whisper, "I will bring u back. ...Naraku will pay ...we will be together again..."Kagome couldn't stand hearing this any more. She ran over to the pot of water and carried it back to camp with a heavy heart. When she got there Kagome didn't say a word she just prepared the Ramen and let it cook on the fire. Sango and Miroku looked at each other in confusion. One minute Kagome was so cheerful now she seems so gloomy.

Kagome without a word, she started to stir the ramen in the pot. Her eyes were low and any one could see that see was distressed about something. Sango gave Kagome a worried look and asked, "Kagome...are u ok?" Kagome looked up a with a fake smile she said, "Yes everything in fine Sango." Sango wasn't convinced and knew that Kagome was hiding something but decided to drop the topic. Mean while still upon the same tree branch Inuyasha could smell the sweet aroma of ramen cooking as the scent slowly and softly drifted in the air. Inuyasha quickly and with ease jumped down from his tree and ran to camp. "Hey there is Inuyasha!" yelled Shippo in a excited voice. Inuyasha's white hair flowed across his face as he ran towards the gang. Miroku Smiled and said, "ha, I told u he would come running Kagome." Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha for a moment then back at the ramen. She got out bowls for everyone and started to serve the ramen to everyone. When Inuyasha finally arrived a bit of dirt was kicked up as he stopped. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said, "Where's my bowl?" Kagome was still a bit hurt about what she had heard earlier so she hastily replied, "Get your own bowl you do have hands don't you?" Inuyasha a bit surprised replied, "Jeez, what is the matter with you!" After saying that he grabbed a bowl, served himself and ate it all in one mouth full. Miroku, Sango and Shippo ate their ramen and quietly talked amongst each other.

Suddenly a loud scream of a young maiden pierced through the silent morning air. Every one looked in the direction of the scream and wondered what on earth was going on. Inuyasha said, "What the heck was that?" and threw his bowl on to the green grass below and ran towards the screaming to see what all the commotion was about. Kagome raced along side Inuyasha and yelled, "Inuyasha wait up!" Sango, Miroku and Shippo all got up as well and raced to catch up with Inuyasha and Kagome. Then Inuyasha and a young maiden both running at full force ran into each other. Both Inuyasha and the Maiden crashed into each and fell backwards. The maiden quickly got up and yelled in frantic voice, " Its trying to kill me!!! Don't let it kill me!! Please! Please!".......

hehe its a cliff hanger .... ...tell me what u think of it so far by reveiwing okie? then I'll write more....


	2. Kiyomi the high priest's daughter

Chapter 2

Kiyomi the high priest's daughter 

The maiden's kimono was deep lavender with blue on the sleeves, but there were rips and tares all over it. The maiden's hair was a mess and bits of dirt stained her face.

"Please! You must help me!! I beg you!" yelled the maiden in a scared and desperate voice as she quickly sat up from the rough impact with Inuyasha. "Wait wait! Save you from what?!" Inuyasha said in a frustrated and confused manner. Right at the same moment as those words escaped from Inuyasha's mouth a gigantic monstrous demon, which appeared to look a lot like a dragon came flying at the maiden. The demon opened its jaws to show numerous razor-sharp fangs. Then it sent out a huge emerald colored energy blast at the maiden. The maiden's eyes widen and she instinctively put up her arms to cover her face. Just as the blast was about to hit her it was deflected by the swing of Inuyasha's huge sword. Inuyasha had jumped in front of the maiden and blocked the attack with his sword. The demon roared with anger. Kagome then suddenly realized the presence of a sacred jewel shard. At first she was to preoccupied but now she was sensing it strongly. Looking in Inuyasha's direction kagome shouted out, "There is a jewel shard near by!"

Inuyasha heard Kagome and leaped into the air and on to the demon's back. He held up his sword and tried to stab the demon in the back but the demon shook him off. Then the demon opened his jaw and sent out another huge energy blast straight for Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped to the right and quickly evaded the attack. Inuyasha smirked and said, "Is that all you got?! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha's wind scar attack hit the demon head on and an immense amount of light illuminate the whole area. Every one there shielded their eyes as the light sliced through the forest. Then finally the light cleared and as it did the demon was gone ...the only thing left was a medium size indention in the ground. Inuyasha turned and stared at the maiden and said with powerful eyes, "You have a lot of explaining to do lady." The maiden looked at Inuyasha and said, "Kind sir you will have your explanation as soon as I change out of my stained and torn clothes." Kagome walked over the maiden and politely said, "You can refresh your self back at our camp and talk when you're ready. The maiden flashed a mysterious and mischievous grin at Kagome but then quickly smiled sweetly at her and said thank you. Kagome was a bit startled by the look she received but thought she was just imagining things. Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome and Shippo all walked back to camp with the maiden walking next to Kagome holding a bag.

When she got back to the camp the maiden walked over to the lake and looked around to check if anyone was around before she undressed. She saw that no one was there and gently sat down upon the grass next to the water's edge. She looked at her refection in the water and took out a towel from her bag and dipped it into the water. Then she cleansed her self with the towel to wipe of all the dirt that was on her. Then she quickly changed into a new kimono. It looked the same as the one she was wearing before but it wasn't torn or covered in filth. She brushed her hair then picked up her belongings and walked back to camp. When she arrived at camp all eyes were on her. Now that all the dirt was washed out of her face it revealed a gorgeous fair skinned young maiden, with determined brown eyes and a sweet smile. She appeared to be about Kagome's size but she looked about a year older. As she walked towards a place to sit down, her flowing black hair, which cascaded down her back, would sway slightly back and forth.

Miroku took one look at her and the sat up and took hold of her hands. The maiden was confused as Mirkou looked into her eyes and said, " Would you bare my children?" The maiden was speechless and didn't know how to react or what to say so she uttered, "uhhh...." Sango then hit Miroku over the head with the tip of her boomerang and said in an annoyed voice, "Miroku leave her alone she has been through enough, she doesn't need you to add to it!" A huge bump formed on miroku's head where sango had hit him. Miroku rubbed his head and said, "Ow! Was that really necessary!" Kagome went over to the still confused maiden and said, "Oh, don't mind miroku he is always like that but he is really a good guy once you get to know him." Inuyasha in an irritated manner said, "Just hurry up and tell us about your self and why on earth that demon was after you already!" Kagome glared at Inyasha and said, "Inuyasha! Be nice!" The maiden smiled and said, "It is alright...and he is right I do owe you good people an explanation."

"First of all my name is Kiyomi, I am the daughter of a very powerful high priest. When I was young my father had given me a gift to make me feel better after my mother's death." Kiyomi then paused and reached into her bag. She pulled out a golden chain with a jewel shard dangling from the center. At the sight of the shard Inuyasha yelled, "So it was you who had it! Not the demon!" Kiyomi looked at Inuyasha and said, "Yes it was I and because I have this shard many demons go after me. I see that you are a demon but cause of your appearance I would say your only half am I correct? Well I guess you want this shard to don't you? My father put a great spell on this shard and only I can touch it. All other's who try will be burned by the jewel's power. Inuyasha snickered and said. "Let me see that thing, I won't get burned..." Kiyomi handed it over to him and said, "Don't say I didn't warn you" The moment the jewel was in contact with his hand Inuyasha felt an intense burning sensation. Inuyasha immediately let go of the shard and yelled, "Damn! That really does burn!" Kiyomi smiled and said, "I wasn't lying any ways on with my story. Sadly my father passed away when I was 13 years old, which was 3 years ago. He had been killed by a horrible demon named Naraku in a fierce battle for power. My father was only trying to protect me from Naraku but died in the process.

After my father died Naraku destroyed my whole village and I barely escaped the destruction. I left the ruins of my village and searched far and wide for Naraku. I must avenge my father's death. Before my father died he had trained me chants and spells to use also he taught me how to use the power of the jewel shard to my advantage." Kagome looked at Kiyomi and said, I'm so sorry about your father, but the good thing is you are not alone. All of us here are also looking for Naraku and we all wish to destroy him. You can come along with us to look for the remaining jewel shards if you wish." Sango smiled at Kiyomi and said in a kind voice, "I know how you feel, I too lost my family to Naraku and I too want to avenge their death's." Inuyasha looked at Kiyomi and said, "Look you can come along with us but don't expect me to be saving you all the time!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha again and said, "Inuyasha!!" Inuyasha looked at kagome and said, "What! I'm just being honest. If she comes along with us I don't want to have to be saving her all the time because you are already a handful I don't need any more work!" Kiyomi laughed and said, "I'm happy to hear that you want me to go with you. I promise I won't be a burden on you Inuyasha. I know how to take care of myself." Shippo walked over to Kiyomi, hugged her and said, "It will be fun! You will see!" Miroku smirked and whispered to himself, "fun indeed."

I hope you like it please review what you have read so far...thanx


	3. Mistaken Idenity

Chapter 3 

Mistaken Identity 

The sun was beginning to set as the sky exploded with colors of red orange and yellow. The gang was sitting in a small circle around a roaring fire. Then kagome stood up and said, "I think I'll will go for a short walk. Do you want to come along Inuyasha?" Kagome gave a we need to talk and _now_look to Inuyasha. Inuyasha moaned and said, "Now?? But why? I don't wanna!" Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and dragged him away smiling and saying, "umm...excuse us we will be right back." When Inuyasha and Kagome were out alone and away from the others Inuyasha pulled his hand swiftly away and said in an angry tone of voice, "What gives kagome!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "Look I have a weird feeling about Kiyomi. There is just something about her that I don't trust..." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you crazy look at her she wouldn't harm a fly." As he was saying that he pointed in the direction of where Kiyomi, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were. Kiyomi was laughing, playing around and just having fun with Shippo. Kagome watched Kiyomi for a second and suddenly Kiyomi turned and gave Kagome a mysterious smirk much like the one she gave Kagome when they first met. Kagome's eyes widen and she shrieked, " Inuyasha!!!! Did you see that!!!" Inuyasha looked at the gang back at camp and said, "See what? I don't see anything, but Kiyomi and shippo playing around. Kagome I think your seeing things." Kagome stared back at Kiyomi and saw that Inuyasha was right and stuttered "But...but...I ...I know what I saw!" Inuyasha looked at kagome and said, "Whatever...well if that was all you wanted to tell me then can we go back now?" Kagome sighed and said, "fine ...lets go."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to camp and were greeted by the smiling face of Kiyomi. She asked politely and in the friendliest way, "How was your walk?" Kagome smiled back and said, "It was nice thank you for asking." By now the sun was all the way down and the night sky was filled with gleaming stars. Inuyasha and Kagome quietly sat down and an awkward silence filled the air. Kiyomi decide to end the silence so she asked, "umm...if I am to travel with you I'd like to get to know you all better. If you don't mind telling me, why are you all after Naraku?" Miroku told Kiyomi about his hand and the curse. After that Sango told about how Naraku killed her family and her village. Then when it was Inuyasha's turn he was totally silent he just looked up at the stars with a sad look in his eyes. Kiyomi was curious by this and asked, "Why are you after Naraku?" Inuyasha didn't answer. Kagome looked at Kiyomi and said, "I'll tell you why, it looks like he isn't going to talk. Any ways Naraku had made Inuyasha and his past lover go against each other. His lover was named Kikyo and she died after being attacked by Naraku. Inuyasha wishes to avenge her death. "Kikyo you say? Hmmm...for some odd reason that name is very familiar. Any ways all your stories are so heartbreaking Naraku is a very horrible demon and he definitely needs to be destroyed." Kiyomi spoke with a determined fire in her eyes.

Kiyomi gave a small yawn and said in a sleepy tone, "It is pretty late I think we all should go to sleep, for we will need energy tomorrow." Kagome nodded and replied, "Yes I agree we all should get some rest." With that said everyone got comfortable and began to sleep. Kagome looked at Kiyomi and said, "Oh, umm...if you want you can sleep with my sleeping bag." Kiyomi smiled and said, "I'm fine thank you." Kagome then laid down and went to sleep besides Sango and Shippo. Kiyomi leaned against a tree and rested her eyes when she heard Inuyasha say, "Are ok sleeping like that?" Kiyomi opened one eye and replied, "Yes, I have been sleeping out here in nature for awhile now so I'm used to it." Inuyasha shrugged and said, " Okay whatever then." After he said that Inuyasha jumped onto a tree branch near by and went to sleep. The night air was chilly and as a soft breeze blew by Kiyomi opened her eyes to see if every one was asleep. She closed her eyes once more and pretended to sleep. About half an hour had past and everyone but Kiyomi was asleep. Kiyomi opened one eye to make sure that every one was asleep. Then when she saw that every one was asleep she opened her other eye and quietly stoop up. Then she was suddenly startled by, "Will you bare my children???!!" Kiyomi stopped in her tracks and turned slowly around. To her relief Miroku was only talking in his sleep. Kiyomi laughed softly and continued to walk towards the lake.

Once she got to the lake she took out her golden chain with the Shikon Jewel shard and muttered some words, which caused the jewel to glow. Then she placed it into the water and held it by the chain. The water began to glow with an eerie light. Then Kiyomi's refection disappeared and another faced replaced it. The mysterious person in the water asked in a spine chilling and cold voice, "Have you completed your task dearest...." Kiyomi bowed to the image and replied, "Yes _master_ I have." Then the image gave an evil smirk and said, "Excellent...every thing is going according to plan. Well my dear you must rest. This is only the beginning you have much much more to do.... After saying that the image gave a sinister laugh and then disappeared. Kiyomi took the jewel shard out of the water and was about to put it in her pocket but was stunned by the sound of someone or something rustling in the bushes behind her. She yelled out, "Who dares spy on me? Show yourself!" nothing moved and everything was silent. There was a dark figure of a man in the shadows but at the angle Kiyomi was standing she couldn't see him. Then a rat came running out of the bushes. Kiyomi rolled her eyes and mumbled, "stupid rodent..." After that Kiyomi walked back to camp.

By the time Kiyomi was back the night sky was already slowly disappearing and the sun was on the verge of rising. So she decides to just stay awake and walk around, while she waited for the others to wake. She spotted an area in the green grasslands that was filled with blooming cheery blossom trees. She smiled because she loved cherry blossoms and she ran over to the area to check it out. When she got there she was showered by a dazzling array of pink blossoms that had just been lifted off their branches by a gentle breeze. Kiyomi gave a joyful laugh and twirled herself around, so that her kimono fanned out. She took hold of a hand full of luscious pink petals and threw them gracefully in the air. She was really delighted at that moment.

Not far away from Kiyomi was a young man. He had short gleaming black hair; bold brown eyes and looked about 16 or 17 years in age. He was mediating among the cheery blossom trees. When suddenly he heard Kiyomi's joyous laughter in the distance. He stood up quietly and went to inspect what the source of all the noise was. Then he saw her, he saw a lovely maiden dressed in a purple and blue kimono laughing and dancing among the cheery blossoms. A slight blush came over his face as he watched the graceful movements of her body and the swaying motion in her long hair. The young man hid behind a tree and didn't show him self because he feared that the lovely maiden would flee if she saw him. He watched her silently and was enjoying every minute of it.

Kiyomi suddenly stopped her dancing and cautiously peered around. She yelled out, "Who is there? I can sense your presence. Show your self!" The young man's eyes widened. How could she have known he was there? The young man was about to show himself to her but then Inuyasha came running towards Kiyomi. Inuyasha ran over to Kiyomi and yelled, "There you are! We have been looking everywhere for you! Tell someone when you go some where ok???!" Kiyomi looked at Inuyasha and laughed,

" You guys are way to protective. I'm perfectly fine." The young man that was hiding behind the tree was to far away to hear what Kiyomi was saying to Inuyasha, but the moment he laid eyes on Inuyasha a sudden rush of rage and annoyance filled his face.

The young man jumped out from the tree that he was hiding behind and drew his sword. The sword appeared to be made of very fine silver as it glistened in the morning sunlight. Kiyomi grasped and Inuyasha showed a look of surprise on his face as he spoke, "What the hell?! Where did he come from!" The mysterious young man jumped up and swung his sword at Inuyasha's head while yelling, "Die wicked demon!" Inuyasha quickly drew his sword and blocked the young man's sword. Inuyasha with an irritated look on his face yelled out, "What the hell do you want with me! I haven't done anything to you!" Kiyomi thought to herself, "He must be the presence I was feeling!" Then she faced Inuyasha and shouted, "Stop this madness! Stop fighting!" Inuyasha glared at Kiyomi and shouted back. "Well I can't just stand here and be killed!"

The young man did a back flip and swung the sword at Inuyasha again while yelling, "You deserve to die you foul creature!" Inuyasha quickly jumped back and looked at the young man fiercely as he said, "I don't know who you are or what you want from me but no one insults me and lives to tell about it!!!" Inuyasha then charged at the mystery guy screaming, "Arrrrrrgh!!" He leaped up and then swung his gigantic sword at the guy but the guy blocked with his sword. Inuyasha's sword began to glow and surprising enough so was the other guy's sword. Inuyasha pushed down upon the sword using all his strength as the young man pushed even harder in the opposite direction. Then Inuyasha's sword began to gain on the other guy's sword. Knowing that he was losing his grip the guy quickly tripped Inuyasha and jumped back as Inuyasha fell. Inuyasha growled and got up quickly. The guy then charged at Inuyasha with incredible speed and swung his sword at him. Kiyomi grasped again and yelled in worry, "Inuyasha!" It appears that the guy had managed to cut a medium size slash in Inuyasha's chest. A steady stream of blood slowly slid down Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha held his chest and breathed heavily. He then looked up at the young man and shouted out, "That's it no more playing around!!!" After he said that Inuyasha glared at the guy and got some of his own blood on to his hand. Inuyasha then yelled out, "Blades of blood!" After Inuyasha said that the young man was struck with that attack and fell back and hit a tree near by with a great amount of force. Inuyasha grinned and said, "That will teach you to mess with me, but I'm not done with you yet!" The guy was now unconscious and a thin line of blood trickled down his chin. Kiyomi looked at the guy then looked at Inuyasha. Kiyomi's eyes widened as she thought, " Oh no! Inuyasha might kill him if he continues to use attacks like that! I must do something!" She then yelled at Inuyasha to stop but it was to late Inuyasha was already summoning the wind scar. Inuyasha lifted up his sword and yelled, "WIND SCAR!" Kiyomi yelled out, " No!!!!" She then quickly jumped in front of the unconscious guy. Inuyasha's eye's widened and he yelled, "Kiyomi!!" Kiyomi closed her eyes and put her hands together and summoned up a huge blue barrier. The Wind scar hit the barrier and as Kiyomi's hair flew rapidly and wildly she kept her eyes closed and the barrier up. The Wind scar didn't bounce back and hit Inuyasha; its energy was being drained. Inuyasha was sure that the attack had hit Kiyomi when he saw that a huge blue barrier was protecting her and the guy.

Then slowly the Wind scar lost all of its energy and disappeared leaving multiple indentions in the ground. All the wind had died down and Kiyomi's hair once again lay elegantly on her shoulders. She opened her eyes for a second, turned around to see if the guy was ok and then closed her eyes again and collapsed. Inuyasha quickly ran over to her and caught her before she hit the ground. Inuyasha yelled, "damn! What was that all about! I didn't know she had such powers." He looked at the still unconscious guy and wondered why Kiyomi was protecting him. He then shook his head, sighed and carried both the guy and Kiyomi back to camp.


	4. Two priestess sisters

**Chapter 4**

**Two priestess sisters **

** When Inuyasha returned to camp carrying both Kiyomi and the mysterious guy, Kagome gave Inuyasha a confused look and said, " Honestly, can you go a second without causing trouble! Why on Earth is Kiyomi unconscious and who is that guy?" "Hey it wasn't my fault!" yelled Inuyasha in defense. Inuyasha then set Kiyomi down gently and just kind of let the other guy drop. Sango looked at the guy and then at Inuyasha and said, "Looks like you two had a fight judging by the blood on your clothes and the tares also." **

** Mirkou then stared at Kiyomi and said, "If you two had a fight then why is Kiyomi unconscious too?" Kagome then yelled, " Well out with it Inuyasha! Tell us what happened already!" Inuyasha then sat down and yelled in an irritated voice, " Ok ok! Let me catch my breath first!" Kagome then went over to Kiyomi to see if she was ok. She kneeled down and shook Kiyomi gently while whispering, " Kiyomi…. Kiyomi wake up…wake up." Kiyomi moaned softly, opened her eyes and got up slowly, while caressing her head. She shook her head and said, " My head hurts like crazy." Kiyomi then looked over at the guy and then asked, " Is he ok?" " I don't know," Replied Kagome. Mirkou threw a rock at Inuyasha and said, " Are you ready to talk now?"**

** Inuyasha rubs his head and yells, " Hey! That hurt!" Kagome then went over to Inuyasha and sat next to him. She inspected his wound and said, " That cut isn't deep but it is quite large wait here I'll go get some herps that will fix that right away." Kiyomi looked at kagome and said, " Can I come with you that stranger needs some of those herps too." Kagome smiled and said, " Sure why not." With that the two girls went into the forest to look for the medicinal herps. Inuyasha then finally told Sango, Mirkou and Shippo about how the mysterious guy just started to fight with him out of know where and then how Kiyomi stopped the wind scar with a huge barrier. Miroku then said, " Kiyomi must have great powers to be able to stop the wind scar like that." "What I don't understand is why that guy started to fight with you in the first place," said sango in a confused manner. "I don't know why either but when that guy wakes up he better tell me or else," growled Inuyasha. **

** Mean while Kagome and Kiyomi walked slowly among the tall trees of the forest. Kagome then looked at Kiyomi and started telling her about what kind of herps to look for but was interrupted by Kiyomi saying with a kind smile, " I know my herps already, my father was a priest and although I'm not a priestess he still taught me all about the herps and how to use a bow and arrow properly." Kagome blushed with embarrassment and said, "oh….so what happen to you when you were with Inuyasha? Why did you faint?" " Well," answered Kiyomi. " I don't really know for sure but I think it's because I used to much of my powers and used up to much energy so I passed out for a bit, but I'm fine now." Kagome leaned down to pick up some herps while saying, " Who was that guy and why were you protecting him? Do you know him?" Kiyomi also kneeled down to pick some herps and replied, " I do not know him, and I only saved him because Inuyasha would have killed him if I didn't get in the way. I couldn't just stand there and let Inuyasha kill him. Kagome then stood back up with a handful of herps and said, " Oh I see. Well do you have enough herps?" Kiyomi then got up and replied, " yes I do." She then smiled and said. " Race you back to camp!" With that she took off running. Kagome then yelled after her, "Hey wait up!" **

** Kiyomi ran quickly through the open forest as the wind carried her hair. She occasionally turned around to see how Kagome was doing and smiled to herself when she saw that Kagome was running out of breath trying to keep up. " Kagome! Hurry up! You can run faster than that I know it," exclaimed Kiyomi turning around to face Kagome while still running. " I …Can't… Go…any faster that this!" panted Kagome. Kiyomi gave a kind laugh but then stopped as she heard a cry for help in the distance. She then stopped suddenly. Kagome then ran straight into her and they both hit a near by tree. Kiyomi then groaned a bit from the rough impact and shook off the leaves that got in her hair and dusted herself off as she stood up. She then looked down at Kagome who was covered in fallen leaves and dust. She laughed and said while lending out a hand, " Need some help?" Kagome took her hand and got up saying, " Why did you stop so suddenly!" **

** Kagome then took a hold of Kiyomi's hand. While pulling Kagome up Kiyomi said, " I heard a cry for help in the forest some where near by, and that's why I stopped." After she finished that sentence a young and female voice called out, " Please anyone! Help!" Both Kagome and Kiyomi looked at each other, nodded and then both ran off in the direction of where the voice was coming from. Then they both stopped in the middle of the forest there they saw two girls trapped within a huge transparent red barrier. Of the two girls they both had black hair and looked as if they were related but one was older than the other. **


End file.
